


try not to vanish

by nyoomshrug



Series: self indulgent fic series that i probably won’t complete [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Starscream dies, im not good at writing fanfics, just something i whipped up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoomshrug/pseuds/nyoomshrug
Summary: ‘try not to vanish’ is what they used in replacement for ‘try not to die’. neither of them can handle the other one ‘vanishing’, they’re all they have left.
Series: self indulgent fic series that i probably won’t complete [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918174
Kudos: 4





	try not to vanish

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of lulpatchys tiktok https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSPtYL3K/and this was was i thought of when i listened to this
> 
> me using ‘eyes’ and ‘fingers’ instead of digits was intentional as well as me saying ‘green’ instead of ground-bridge
> 
> lowercase and the human uses they/them

_ eyes red, so satanic _

they looked into his ‘eyes’, which were big enough to be at least half the size of them. tears welled up in their own. they were scared for him, that much was evident. they didn’t want him to leave and do this at all. he didn’t want to do this either, but he needed to survive, if not for himself, for them. it was dangerous, risky, he can’t get caught, if he does, he’s...

_ hold my ha-and try not to panic _

the size difference between their hands were astounding. their hand was tiny, really tiny, compared to his. but it still sent the same message when they put their hand on his. ‘stay safe’. he could see they were scared for him, he was scared too, although his pride would stop him from saying that. even though in reality he’s just a coward. he put a ‘finger’ on top of their hand, this was their way of showing comfort. they didn’t want him to go, this was dangerous, both factions wanted to kill him. maybe for different reasons, but either way he was dead if he was caught. 

_ rise through, please do not vanish _

the conversations they had were usually held in silence, which was really unusual for him, but he’s changed somewhat since he met them. they were his first friend in perhaps centuries. they were both alone when they came across each other. they went from travelling without companions, to travelling as companions. their relationship was horrible at first, he tried to kill them, on more than one occasion, but they were persistent on staying alive and staying with him, for some reason or another. he warmed up to them not too long after. they didn’t need spoken conversations to show how they cared, they used looks and touches of affection to converse in times like these. that being said, they had one phrase that they’d say to each other before the other left to see danger. ‘try not to vanish’. they said this because they couldn’t say die, they couldn’t even think of that happening to the other, so they found a substitute...

_ and i’m going down like the titanic _

they watched as his life signal was dimming. something had went wrong, he was caught, injured, probably, definitely, fatally wounded. they were chanting their phase again, and again, and ag- they wanted to go through the green, to go to him, but they couldn’t, they didn’t know where he was, they didn’t know his coordinates. they could only sit and watch as his life signal faded. 

**Author's Note:**

> starscream is definitely ooc 
> 
> and if you couldn’t tell they were in the harbinger


End file.
